Our Hero, Phoebe
by The Fault In Our Thundermans
Summary: "Go get Max!" Nora panicked. "He doesn't care!" Billy reminded her. "Go get Phoebe!" Nora yelled. "On it," Billy said before disappearing. When Max gets left alone with Nora, Billy and Chloe, terrible things happen. But who's here to save the day? Phoebe, of course! (In case you were wondering, there's NOT THUNDERCEST in this story! ;))
1. Chapter 1

**Our Hero, Phoebe**

 **When Max gets left alone with Nora, Billy and Chloe, terrible things happen. But who's here to save the day? Phoebe, of course!**

 **(In case you were wondering, there's NO THUNDERCEST in this story, because I hate it!)**

"It's date night!" Barb exclaimed happily during breakfast. Phoebe, Max, Nora and Billy looked up at her. "DATE NIGHT?" They all said in unison.

"Yep," Hank smiled. "But, dad–" Phoebe started but Hank cut her off, "You can go see your movie, Phoebe."

Max spit out his juice all over Billy. Billy rolled his eyes.

Max grinned before frowning again. "Phoebe is better than me! She should stay, you know!" He complained.

"You're right, Max!" Barb said. Max grinned. "Phoebe _shoul_ d stay – next time." Max frowned.

"But why?" he pleaded. "I have evil to do!"

Phoebe smiled mischievously. "And I have a movie to catch up on."

Nora tugged at Phoebe's arm. "You have to stay! You don't know the consequences, Pheebs!"

"If anything goes wrong, call me, OK?" Phoebe smiled. She sat down to finish her breakfast. Nora quietly sat down too. Billy nudged Nora and Nora gave him a knowing look.

 _Max and I used to get along like that_ , Phoebe thought.

"Good for you, twin," Max said, obviously mad. "Why thank you, kind twin," Phoebe smiled wickedly.

 **\- Later That Night, Once Hank & Barb Have Left -**

"Bye, guys, I'm leaving!" Phoebe called from the front door. Nora, Billy and Chloe rush down stairs.

"Bye, bye, Phoebe," Chloe smiled. Phoebe kissed the top of her head. And then Billy's and Nora's.

Max came up from his lair. "See you real late, sis."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Ugh, Max was so annoying!

"If he does something terrible, call me, OK, Nora?" she told Nora. Nora nodded, pleased. _Nice to know_ one _of the twins care about us_ , Nora thought.

Phoebe left, still smiling, and made her way to the movie theater for her movie, where Cherry and Sarah were waiting for her.

"So…don't touch anything, don't smell anything, don't breathe anything, don't live anything," Max told his siblings before running down to his lair.

"A chase?" Nora asked Billy. Billy nodded. He super-speeded around the house and Nora lasered him. When he ran up towards the TV, Nora accidentally lasered the TV too. It melted almost immediately.

"Uh oh," Billy said quietly. "Go get Max!" Nora panicked. "He doesn't care!" Billy reminded her. "Go get Phoebe!" Nora yelled. "On it," Billy said before disappearing. "Well, Chloe," Nora told her sister, "it's just you and me."

But Chloe disappeared too. "Or, just me," Nora sighed before flopping onto her couch.

Chloe and Billy appeared seconds later, holding hands. And holding their hands, was Phoebe.

 **So….do you like it? I'll update a lot, probably. So anyways, enjoyed the first chapter? I sure enjoyed writing it. 'Til next time, Thunder Fans.**

 **The Fault In Our Thundermans**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Hero, Phoebe**

"Oh, my gosh, Nora!" Phoebe cried. Nora hugged her tightly, clinging on to her. "I'm so sorry, Phoebe! I didn't–"

Phoebe placed her finger over Nora's lips. "I won't tell anyone." She turned to Chloe. "Now let's fix this!"

She grabbed her pink wallet from the counter and told Chloe to teleport her in front of the electronics store. Chloe did so.

Nora and Billy waited, panicked. Phoebe and Chloe appeared a few minutes later and Phoebe was holding a box with a TV on the front. She pulled it out and used her telekinesis to move the old TV out and replace it with the new TV which looked exactly like the old broken one.

Phoebe smiled. "That better?"

Nora hugged her again. "Thanks so much, Pheebs."

Phoebe enveloped all of them in one big hug. "I love all of you," she whispered, smiling warmly.

Phoebe then grabbed Chloe's hand again. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry. And also keep out of trouble, please. Chloe, to the movie theater."

Then they both disappeared and Chloe returned a minute later.

"Now what?" Billy said. "Popcorn?" Nora smiled. "You bet," Billy said. He raced off and came back holding three containers of popcorn. The three of them – including Chloe – sat down to watch _Space Kitties_ , their favourite movie.

After a movie ended an hour later, Nora decided she wanted popcorn kernels to make her own popcorn. Billy zoomed off and returned with kernels for Nora.

Billy threw them around the house and Nora lasered them, making them pop. But when Billy threw them towards the back door, it popped so loudly that the glass fell off the door.

"PHOEBE!" Nora and Billy said in unison. "Got it," Chloe said before disappearing and reappearing with Phoebe.

"Oh guys!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We're so sorry, Phoebe!" Billy cried. Phoebe patted their heads. "It'll be fine."

She told Billy to go get some glass and he raced away and came back seconds later, holding a sheet of glass. Phoebe cleared away all the broken glass and fixed the new glass onto the door. "And Voila'!" she said. "Done!"

Chloe took her back to her movie and Phoebe crawled in between Cherry and Sarah.

"Emergency at home," she said, clambering back onto her seat. "Does it involve _Max_?" Sarah said dreamily. "No," Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Superhero trouble?" Cherry whispered. "They broke the TV _and_ the door," Phoebe whispered back. Cherry gasped. "Let's hope they don't break more," she whispered.

And that was that.

 **I'm having a lot of fun writing this story! And I'm gonna be honest, this story probably won't be short. I'm kind of a bookworm – and I very rarely watch TV, unless The Thundermans or some other good show is one – and writing is my hobby and I just love writing! So anyway, another chapter done! Make sure to follow this story so you know when I post next. 'Til next time,**

 **The Fault In Our Thundermans**


End file.
